I was Afraid, because I love you
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Rasa takut Hinata, membuatnya menolak lamaran dari Naruto, tapi kata-kata Shion membuatnya tersadar, bahwa sebuah pasangan harusnya mempercayai pasangannya sendiri... bad sumary, VampireNaruHumanHina, NHFD-NaruHina Fluffy Day #5th year walaupun gak tahu ini masuk fluffy apa kagak -o-


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo bertebaran, Alur Gaje, Abal, Penulis amatir **

**dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain **

**Pairing**

**NaruHina**

*****mulai*****

"Aku membencimu Hinata!" ungkap seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan mata berwarna ungu terang, kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan warna mata lavender.

Gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, dengan raut wajah yang murung. Jujur ia bingung sekaligus sedih. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini dulu adalah sahabatnya, sekarang ia malah membencinya. Hinata juga bingung apa salahnya sehingga Shion, gadis yang dihadapannya itu membencinya. Namun Hinata tidak bertanya dan memilih untuk diam.

"Aku membencimu Hinata, aku sudah merelakan Naruto untukmu. Tapi kau malah menolak pernyataan lamarannya. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!" ujar Shion lagi. Terlihat Hinata yang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, karena sepertinya ia sudah mengerti kenapa Shion membencinya.

"Maaf Shion, aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu ataupun Naruto-kun, hanya saja aku tidak pantas dengan Naruto-kun, dunia kami sangat berbeda... aku manusia biasa...sedangkan Naruto... dia adalah vampire murni... aku akan selalu membuatnya berada dalam bahaya jika kami bersama. Apalagi aku adalah pemilik darah langka, aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh vampire. Aku tak ingin Naruto terluka karena menolongku. Aku tidak bisa," jelas Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda! kau pikir Naruto lemah? hanya karena menolongmu dari vampire lain yang mengejarmu, dia akan terluka begitu? Kau salah! justru dia akan lemah jika tidak ada kau! karena kau adalah belahan jiwanya. Kau telah dinantikan olehnya selama seribu tahun lamanya dan sekarang kau melepaskannya, hanya karena alasan tidak jelas! kau gadis bodoh yang pernah aku kenal! Menyesal aku telah merelakan Naruto padamu!" teriak Shion tidak terima dengan penjelasan dari Hinata.

Shion benar-benar marah dengan keputusan Hinata yang menolak Naruto, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Hinata tampak menggigit bibirnya keras-keras menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, menahan keinginannya untuk menangis. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin menolak Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Tapi keadaan membuat Hinata harus menolak Naruto.

Hinata adalah manusia yang memiliki darah langka. Manusia yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh vampire untuk mendapatkan darahnya. Karena vampire yang meminum darah langka akan menjadi kuat dan tidak akan meminum darah lagi selama seratus tahun lamanya. Selain itu pemilik darah langka juga tidak akan mati, jika darahnya diminum oleh vampire.

Sementara Naruto adalah keturunan vampire darah murni. Salah satu pembunuh berdarah dingin yang senang menghisap darah manusia. Selain itu Naruto adalah salah satu kandidat yang akan menjadi raja vampire. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Hinata, karena Naruto adalah pemburu dan Hinata adalah yang diburu.

Namun takdir berkata berbeda. Setiap vampire memiliki belahan jiwanya masing-masing. Tak peduli seribu tahun lamanya, seorang vampire pasti akan menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dan selama seribu tahun pula Naruto menunggu kedatangan belahan jiwanya. Tapi ketika ia menemukan belahan jiwanya, ternyata gadis itu adalah pemilik darah langka. Itu artinya Naruto akan menjadi musuh dari seluruh vampire yang ada, karena belahan jiwanya adalah makhluk yang diburu.

Walaupun begitu Naruto tidak pernah peduli. Mau menjadi musuh para vampire atau terluka karena melawan vampire, Naruto tidak peduli. Asalkan ia bisa bersama belahan jiwanya, itu lebih penting dari apapun di dunia. Namun Hinata ternyata memiliki pemikiran berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia tidak tega melihat Naruto terluka karenanya. Hatinya selalu sakit, ketika melihat Naruto dipenuhi luka-luka, karena melawan vampire yang memburunya.

Mungkin Naruto sangat kuat diantara kalangan para vampire, itulah sebabnya sebelum bertemu Hinata, Naruto menjadi salah satu kandidat raja vampire. Apalagi Naruto keturunan darah murni, tidak seperti Shion yang menjadi vampire karena digigit oleh vampire murni. Jelas kekuatannya berbeda.

Tapi tentunya akan tiba saatnya Naruto akan mengalami kekalahan. Tidak mungkin Naruto selalu menang terus. Suatu ketika mungkin Naruto bisa kalah dan vampire yang kalah dalam pertarungan antar vampire, selalu berakhir dengan kematian. Hinata tidak sanggup memikirkan hal tersebut. Hinata terlalu takut kehilangan Naruto. Biarlah mereka tidak menjadi pasangan hidup, asal Naruto bisa tetap hidup, itulah alasan kenapa Hinata menolak Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Walaupun ia tahu, hal tersebut sangat menyakiti dirinya dan juga Naruto.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Shion? setiap hari, setiap malam aku selalu merasa ketakutan. Aku selalu takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto-kun. Hatiku sakit, melihat Naruto-kun selalu terluka. Apa yang harus kulakukan Shion? katakan padaku?" tanya Hinata yang entah mengapa air matanya kini tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Karena terlihat tetesan air mata, yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau harus belajar mempercayai Naruto. Kau tahu kami makhluk immortal, terluka dan menghadapi bahaya adalah makanan sehari-hari kami. Bahaya dan kematian juga sudah menjadi nafas kami. Mulai dari bahaya pemburu vampire, warewolf ataupun sesama vampire. Kami diciptakan untuk selalu bertarung dan memburu. Jadi kau harus memulainya dengan belajar mempercayai Naruto, kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kalian berpisah. Kau pun sudah tahu dari Naruto, pasangan vampire yang terpisah, akan membuat sang vampire melemah. Kumohon padamu Hinata, kembalilah padanya. Aku tahu kau juga sakit, melakukan hal ini. Jadi untuk apa kau berkorban jika akhirnya kalian berdua merasakan sakit."

Setelah berkata itu Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Terlihat Hinata yang masih termenung dengan kata-kata dari Shion. Belajar mempercayai. Benar sebuah pasangan akan tetap kekal jika saling mempercayai satu sama lainnya. Selama ini Hinata belum mempercayai Naruto, ia selalu takut jika Naruto terluka. Padahal selama ini walaupun Naruto terluka karena Hinata, Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Karena Naruto melakukannya demi Hinata dan Naruto selalu bilang dia akan baik-baik saja, jika bersama Hinata. Benar seharusnya Hinata percaya pada Naruto, karena memang itulah sebuah pasangan.

Akhirnya Hinata pun berlari dari tempat itu, ke tempat Naruto. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini segera. Lagipula ia benar-benar merindukan Naruto setelah sebulan lamanya berpisah. Setelah menolak lamaran dari Naruto.

Hinata terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Atau nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena kehabisan berlari. Apa boleh buat jarak dari tempatnya tadi ke tempat Naruto cukup jauh. Seharusnya ia naik bus tapi sudah terlanjur berlari, lagi pula menunggu bus akan memakan waktu lama, mengingat ini sudah malam. Hal ini karena ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Naruto.

Hinata juga mengabaikan bahayanya malam hari untuk seorang manusia biasa, apalagi pemilik darah langka. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia ingin bertemu Naruto. Dan begitu sampai ke tempat Naruto yang berada di atas pohon di tepi danau, tiba-tiba sekelompok kelelawar menyerang Hinata. Itu bukan kelelawar biasa melainkan vampire yang mengubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar. Terkadang memang para vampire berburu dalam wujud kelelawar dan terkadang berwujud manusia.

Kelelawar itu terbang di sekeliling Hinata dan tampak menyerang Hinata yang tanpa pertahanan. Tangan dan kaki Hinata digigit oleh kelelawar itu.

"Arghhh!" teriak Hinata kesakitan digigit oleh kelelawar-kelelawar yang sebenarnya adalah vampire.

Hinata pun terjatuh karena ulah kelelawar itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Terlihat salah satu kelelawar berniat menyerang leher Hinata yang terekspos jelas. Tempat terenak bagi kelelawar vampire yaitu bagian leher. Tapi tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan membunuh satu persatu kelelawar tersebut dengan cepat.

**Wush!**

**Crash!**

Kelelawar itu pun mati dan menjadi debu. Tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar ketakutakan, walaupun sudah sering dimangsa vampire dan kelelawar vampire, Hinata masih saja ketakutan. Sekelebat bayangan itu pun muncul dan terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit pucat. Terlihat tiga goresan seperti sebuah luka dikedua pipinya.

Hinata hanya menunduk saat sosok itu semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, karena ketika sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya, sosok itu langsung memeluk Hinata. Hal ini membuat tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir ke pipi Hinata. Gadis itu pun membalas pelukan sosok tersebut, dan malah memeluknya dengan erat. Beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka pun saling melepaskan pelukan tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya tidak rela untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya sosok itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Hahhh... Hinata kapan sih, sifat bodohmu itu hilang. Berlari di malam hari, kau tau itu sangat berbahaya, untung aku datang, kalau tidak entah apa yang terjadi padamu," ungkap sosok itu kemudian dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku memang bodoh, gara-gara itu aku selalu merepotkanmu dan selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku juga bodoh karena telah menolakmu sebagai pasangan hidup Naruto-kun," balas Hinata.

"Aku adalah gadis bodoh Naruto-kun, yang kupikirkan hanya rasa takutku yang tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Karena aku... aku...terlalu mencintaimu Naruto-kun," lanjut Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah padam. Walaupun begitu ia merasa lega telah mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya hingga detik ini.

"Ah... Hinata apa kau tahu, kalau aku manusia wajahku pasti memerah sepertimu dan jantungku pasti akan berdetak tidak karuan, seperti yang kudengar dari jantungmu..." Wajah Hinata terlihat sangat memerah mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto.

"Tapi sayangnya aku hanya mayat hidup. Jantungku telah mati dan darahku telah membeku. Jadi hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi...terima kasih, aku senang sekali," tambah Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata perlahan dan tersenyum pada gadis itu. Membuat Jantung Hinata tidak berhenti meloncat-loncat.

"Ya sudah ayo naik, akan kuobati luka-lukamu," ajak Naruto kepada Hinata agar naik ke atas rumah pohon, tempat Naruto biasa tinggal, karena dekat dengan hutan, tempat Naruto biasa berburu.

Naruto pun membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Saat Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto, Hinata menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seraya berjanji ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan itu. Ia tidak akan pernah menolak Naruto. Ia juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto. Ia akan belajar mempercayai Naruto, walaupun ia tahu kehidupannya akan berat. Karena memang itulah yang disebut pasangan, saling mempercayai satu sama lainnya. Sehingga hubungan sebuah pasangan tidak akan retak dengan mudah.

*****tamat*****

**Omake**

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Hinata, Naruto pun segera menaruh kotak obatnya ke dalam lemari. Kotak obat itu memang sengaja disediakan untuk Hinata, karena gadis itu memang sering terluka dikarenakan sering diburu oleh para vampire. Makanya untuk jaga-jaga kotak obat selalu tersedia di rumah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, perasaan kau terlihat kurus, apakah kau jarang berburu?" tanya Hinata ketika sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat kurus. Padahal sebelumnya tidak kurus.

"Err...yah aku belum berburu," ujar Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kalau boleh jujur semenjak Hinata meninggalkannya Naruto memang jarang berburu. Padahal ia sudah tidak meminum darah manusia lagi, setelah bertemu dengan Hinata. Sekarang ditambah jarang berburu darah hewan. Jadi wajar kalau Naruto terlihat kurus.

"Oh, begitu ya sudah sekarang lebih baik kau pergi berburu saja," ujar Hinata.

"Eh, yah nanti saja aku masih kangen denganmu." Perkataan jujur Naruto membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Kalau begitu Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kau meminum darahku saja," tawar Hinata sambil memainkan jemarinya dan terlihat mukanya bertambah memerah ketika berkata seperti itu.

"Eh? uhm kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya, lebih baik aku berburu saja sekarang, lagipula kenapa kau punya pemikiran seperti itu?" tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Itu karena...karena kupikir jika darahku bisa membuat Naruto-kun menjadi kuat, aku tidak akan merasa khawatir lagi jika terjadi sesuatu. Sejujurnya aku masih merasa takut dengan hubungan ini," jawab Hinata jujur. Naruto pun mendekati Hinata dan mengusap kepala Hinata perlahan.

"Hinata kau tahu aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, dan aku akan baik-baik..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hanya saja biar bagaimana pun aku hanya manusia biasa dan sebagai manusia biasa aku pun memiliki rasa takut. Jadi kumohon terimalah pemberianku Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin bisa berguna untukmu, bukan terus-terusan merepotkanmu," potong Hinata.

"Hahhhh... apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya Naruto-kun aku sangat yakin." Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang penuh keyakinan. Naruto pun langsung memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hinata. Awalnya Naruto ragu, tapi kemudian secara perlahan, taring dimulut Naruto ditancapkan ke leher Hinata dan mulutnya tampak menghisap darah Hinata. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya setelah meminum darah Hinata.

"Ukh..." melihat Hinata terhenti membuat Naruto berhenti menghisap darah Hinata. Ternyata Naruto cukup hebat juga, biasanya vampire yang sudah menghisap darah manusia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Tapi Naruto dapat menahan godaannya. Mungkin karena ia sudah cukup lama berhubungan dengan Hinata, makanya bisa tahan. Padahal di awal pertemuan Naruto selalu menjauhi Hinata karena tidak tahan dengan bau darah gadis tersebut, yang begitu manis.

"Lanjutkan Naruto, aku...hahhh...hahhh...baik-baik saja..." ujar Hinata merasakan Naruto berhenti menghisap darahnya lagi. Walaupun ragu, tapi akhirnya Naruto kembali melanjutkan menghisap darah Hinata. Setelah merasa cukup Naruto pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata, yang terlihat lemas tak bertenaga, karena dihisap darahnya oleh Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata, maaf aku tadi terlalu banyak menghisapnya. Harusnya aku..."

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk sekarang biarkan aku tertidur sejenak. Aku yakin setelah ini aku akan baik-baik saja." Jujur Naruto sangat khawatir sekali melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Tapi mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto menjadi sedikit merasa lega dan menggendong Hinata ke atas kasur lipat yang memang sengaja disiapkan Naruto, jika Hinata ingin tidur di rumah pohon miliknya. Soalnya Naruto kan vampire jadi dia tidak pernah tidur dan matanya selalu terjaga.

Setelah membaringkan Hinata yang langsung tertidur setelah dibaringkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda tersebut duduk menyender di sebelah Hinata, berjaga di samping gadis tersebut dan berjanji dalam hati untuk selalu ada dan melindungi gadis tersebut. Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan darah yang diberikan Hinata dan membuatnya bertambah kuat.

**End Omake**

**Err…hai… niatnya pengen bikin fluff buat memperingati NH Fluffy day tapi malah jadi gini -_-**

**Eh, karena Naruto vampire kulitnya putih pucat… jujur gak kebayang #plak**

**Oke see you**


End file.
